


PJO/HOO/TOA Prompts

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Cute, F/F, F/M, Funny, I'm to lazy to do all the relationships, M/M, Multi, i have no clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: A bunch of pairings and a lot of love. You request something, a relationship and or plot and I'll do it. Enjoy.





	PJO/HOO/TOA Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This first one was all me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles Beckendorf/Percy Jackson

Percy always kind of just knew that he liked boys. That's why when he was old enough to be told about soulmates that he was certain that his would be a boy. Everyone got a tattoo of their soulmates name when they turn 17. And while most Demigods are open about their tattoos some aren't. Percy just thought that meant that their soulmate must have been dead. Even though everyone had soulmates crushes still happened and Percy had a major one. On one Charles Beckendorf. He'd had a crush on him since Percy's second year at camp when he was one of the only people nice to Tyson. Ever since then Percy liked the boy. So maybe he didn't like boys in general. Maybe he just liked Charlie. Beckendorf was one of the demigods that never showed anyone his mark. Just Selina and she couldn't be his because she was with Austin from the Apollo Cabin. They were soulmates. Percy secretly hoped that his soulmate was dead so he could go after Charlie. Percy was actually on his way to the forges to see Charlie. Percy walked in to hear yelling. He saw Jake Mason yelling at nothing really.

"Jake what's wrong," asked Percy walking up to him.

"Oh nothing except Beckendorf won't get out of bed. Also Happy Birthday Percy," said Jake.

"Wait it's my birthday?" asked Percy.

"Yes. Did you forget. Do you know who your soulmate is?" asked Jake suddenly not mad anymore.

"I forgot my birthday. I didn't even look at my wrist. I keep it covered," said Percy. Jake nodded.

"Well are you going to look," asked Jake. Percy nodded and looked. Weird thing was it looked like the symbol for the Hephaestus cabin. Percy quietly showed Jake.

"Maybe it's one of my siblings," said Jake Shrugging.

"Maybe. Well I'm going to go talk to Charlie. See what's wrong. Don't blow anything up," said Percy as he turned and walked out. Percy went to the Hephaestus Cabin and knocked. Nyssa answered the door.

"Oh good you're here. Beckendorf will not get up. You talk some sense into him. I'm done with him," said Nyssa who walked past Percy and didn't look back. Percy walked into the cabin. It was pretty dark in there with all but one window closed.

"Charlie why are you," Percy called out into the room. He heard a groan from the first bed so he walked over there. "Charlie you have to get up."

"No I don't. Jake can handle things today." said Charlie, his head in a pillow making his voice muffled.

"Are you sick?" asked Percy.

"If I say yes do I get to stay in bed?" asked Charlie.

"C'mon now. I'm not an idiot. You aren't sick at all. But if you won't tell me what's wrong and get out of bed I'm just going to talk to you," said Percy.

"Why?" asked Charlie. Honestly to Charlie it sounded dumb to just talk to someone thinking that you'll get your way. Besides Percy should be out getting to know his soulmate. After all Charlie knew that no one would have the Hephaestus Symbol as a soul mark and it defiantly wouldn't be Percy.

"I got my soul mark today," said Percy.

"Did you meet them," asked Charlie, knowing that the answer would most likely break his heart.

"No," - Or not. - "But Jake seems to think it's one of your siblings," said Percy.

"Why would he think that," asked Charlie. Jake wouldn't just say that for no reason.

"My mark - it's the Hephaestus Symbol," said Percy. That left Charlie shocked. So shocked that he rolled so his back was facing Percy. "I can see you really don't want to be bothered. I'll just leave. I hope you feel better Beck," said Percy who had opened the door. That had Charlie springing to life and he jumped out of bed and caught Percy's wrist. He turned Percy around and kissed him. When he pulled back Percy took his wrist and saw the same exact mark of his own. And that earned Beckendorf another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed. I've never done something like this before but I want to try so I am. Please comment prompts an pairings for me to do. I do a lot of things M rated included but I do suck at that just a little. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


End file.
